


Infinite possibilities

by putridpastel



Category: Gravity Falls, Invader Zim
Genre: Alternate Ending, Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6456823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/putridpastel/pseuds/putridpastel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Gravity Falls, Invader Zim crossover fic with the added bonus of being a rehashing of the ending to Gravity Falls.  Not taking this too seriously however and will have fun hopefully keeping to the original spirits of both shows while mixing them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infinite possibilities

America, Gravity Falls Oregon, a town plagued by the paranormal on a day to day basis.  Such paranormal phenomena ranging from gnomes to aliens, though the later presumed absent.  These very circumstances are exactly the reason as to why it gained the interest of one Stanford Pines.  An ambitious man enthralled with the strange and fantastic he sought to study what the world turned a blind eye to.  This of course led to a series of events that have already been recorded and that many are already all too familiar with.  However the multiverse is vast and within its expanses lay a wide range of possibilities.  Even the smallest of changes within the timeline can lead to a vastly different outcome for those involved.  However the probability of certain events happening are so unlikely that even beings with near omnipotent intelligence may not take them into account.

The home of Ford’s life’s work, the basement of the Mystery Shack, holds devices of incredible power that could make or break the future of Dimension 46’\\.  However as of now it is also hosting a game between Ford and his great nephew Dipper.  While slightly adjacent a curtain conceals Fords most recent work.  Dipper sitting on the floor and fiddling with some playing cards speaks, “Great uncle Ford I’ve been meaning to ask you, where were you before you came out of that machine, and what have you been doing down here?  Are you working on something behind that curtain?” Ford looks away solemnly and states, “Dipper it’s best if you and the family stay away from that subject. Honestly I’m not sure any of you could handle the real answer.” “B-but I can handle it-“ Dipper starts but is quickly interrupted by Ford waving his finger dismissively, “Ah ah! But I can show you a little something I brought back with me!”  Ford takes a bag of dice out of his sleeve and dumps it on the floor haphazardly, several dice as well as a black box drop out onto the floor.  Ford picks up and promptly opens the box so that Dipper can see what’s inside. “An infinity sided die!” Dipper gasps in amazement, “whoa, that’s so cool and, impossible!”  Ford looks behind himself with a mischievous smirk, “these things are outlawed in 9000 dimensions, wanna know why?  Look at those symbols.”  Ford points at the dice the images on the faces quickly fluctuate from one image to another, “infinite sides means infinite outcomes! If I rolled it anything could happen, our faces could melt into jelly, the world could turn into an egg! Oooor you could just roll an 8. Who knows?”  Ford closes the box, “That’s why I have to keep it in this protective cheap plastic case.” Ford pats the box and then sets it down, Dipper’s curiosity momentarily satisfied, and they continue the game completely unaware of what’s to come.

-

Meanwhile in an unnamed town in another universe, a considerably less successful paranormal investigator attends class and finds himself distracted while the teacher drones on about some horrifying and grotesque historical event.  Dib membrane taps his pencil against his desk lost in his own thoughts and mumbling to himself. “No, no if it was… on the primary assessment but then… Dad’s readings didn’t show anything either but…” “Dib!” Dib’s teacher Miss Bitters almost seems to teleport in front of Dib’s desk after moving through the shadows of the class room with inhuman stealth and speed.  Dib, of course, is nonplussed this isn’t his first time being singled out in front of the class and it’s hardly the last he’s got bigger things on his mind like the fate of planet earth itself.  “Sorry Miss Bitters,” Dib starts, “I was up all night trying to figure out what these blips that have been showing up on my computer are indicating but I can’t find anything!” Dib taps his pencil nervously at an annoyingly fast pace.  “Obviously I have my systems set up to constantly be scanning for any anomalies and usually if anything comes up I can find out what it is by running some tests but there’s NOTHING!  All I’m identifying is some out of place frequencies and even Dad’s stuff couldn’t give me any answers!” Dib takes a moment to catch his breath but that’s all Miss Bitters needs to cut him off, “I used to solve mysteries too, until our talking animal succumbed to its festering lust for power and sacrificed us to its demonic overload.  _Dooming_ the entire universe.”  Miss Bitters slinks back towards the front of the classroom and then turns pointing menacingly towards the class, “Which is why you’re all better off staying clueless and ignorant like the rest of humanity.”  Miss Bitters then proceeds with the lesson.  ZiM on the other hand is glaring at Dib, this turn of events was unacceptable and ZiM would need to hurry before The Dib stuck his giant head any further into where it didn’t belong.

-

A rattling is heard in a garishly colored kitchen, accompanied by a shrill singing that could hardly sound pleasing in any regard.  Nubby green hands poor a bucket of microchips into a blender followed by a carton of spoiled milk.  The blender overflows onto the floor and the stench permeates the entire house.  The green dog, or at least what kind of resembles a dog, it’s more of a mutilated green sack really, attempts to turn on the blender but the blades are jammed.  The dog frowns worried and makes frantic sounds as what was surely supposed to be a masterpiece and reaches into the still on blender to unjam the blades.  Just as a the contents of the blender are moved around enough, the cloth from the dogs arm gets caught on one of the blades and a door slams in the background.  “GIR” ZiM yells entering his home with a scowl.  Gir’s arm, of course, thought now was as good a time as any to rip itself clean off so that it may become one with these glorious nachos that Gir was concocting.  Gir screeches and ZiM winces from the sound, “GIR enough!  I don’t have time for this it’s only a matter of hours before The Dib is,” ZiM pauses for a moment, “All Up in Our Business.”  He says awkwardly, cringing.  Gir continues shrieking but ZiM just marches to the kitchen toilet and steps inside.  He flushes himself down and Gir finally realizing what he’s supposed to be doing dives in after him. 

Inside ZiM’s lab ZiM looks over several monitors and types frantically at an alien keyboard.  A small floating purple moose close at hand.  “Mini moose how did the last test go?”  ZiM looks expectantly to his loyal servant, “meep.” “Excellent,” ZiM rubs his hands together menacingly and grins.  He then makes his way over to an experiment that looks like an over glorified basketball that’s floating in midair with different colored panels occasionally swapping colors between them.  ZiM runs his hand over his creation until he finds a small divot in the sphere and pulls a handle outward.  He turns it counter clockwise and pushes it back in.  All of the panels than change to one jarring yellow color and after emitting some smoke the device begins to emit a soft humming noise. “INGENIOUS!  Soon this pathetic planet will bow before the might of ZIM!”  However this celebration of future victory is short lived as he quickly begins pacing, “If the human’s technology wasn’t so PATHETIC we might have been found out too soon for me to fully implement my plan… COMPUTER! Do a diagnostic on the cloaking of our technological signature.”  Some lights flicker and a voice booms out of the ceiling in acknowledgement, “Sure, whatever.”  ZiM makes his way back over to the main monitor assessing his handiwork, “we can’t afford to have this, what is surely MY GREATEST PLAN, ruined by any interference.  It’s only a matter of time before everything falls into place.”

-

“It’s only a matter of time before everything falls into place, I just have to find some lead.  Anything that could give me some idea about what’s going on here.”  Dib sits at his desk surrounded by crumpled up wads of paper and dirty dishes.  He lets out a sigh and slumps back into his chair, “this is ridiculous! This anomaly is almost just an, just an ABSENCE of data…” Dib squints and quickly writes down ‘something to do with virtual particles?’ on a post it note and puts it on a wall next to other possible theories.  He then looks at the mass of post its and takes a few down with dismay and throws them on the floor with the rest.  A small noise emanates from his computer indicating there was another incident and a chill goes up Dib’s spine.  He sits back down at his desk almost falling over from sleep deprivation, jots down basic information such as the time it had occurred and then looks down at his notes. 

His eyes go wide, “wait a minute,” he flips through a few pages, “there might be a correlation between the times they occur!” Dib now fully awake looks over in the increments of time between each occurrence, indeed there was a correlation as the time between each blip was getting shorter and shorter. Dib continues analyzing the data until finally he jumps out of his seat knocking over his chair, “If I’m right then these are like aftershocks, or uh before shocks?  Of some kind of disturbance that’s going to happen in the near future!  If I time this right then I’ll be just in time to stop it!”  Dib gathers up his supplies and changes into his invisibility suit (always handy) and runs down the stairs almost leaving the house but quickly doubles back to the living room.  He grimaces and runs his hands through his hair exasperated, “but I don’t KNOW what’s going to happen or where! How am I supposed to stop something when I just know the time!  What am I supposed to do with just a count down?!”  Dib’s sister Gaz looks up from where she’s playing her game on the couch, “Maybe it’s TIME for you to shut up and leave Dib.”  Dib looks up almost surprised to see her there but quickly recomposes himself, “YOU’RE RIGHT GAZ! It doesn’t matter what I’m up against I have just enough time to get out there and look for any disturbances in person, and I know just where to start! THANKS GAZ!” With that Dib heads out the door to do what he probably should have done a lot earlier.

-

“Grunkle Stan it starts in a few minutes!” The living room is covered in graph paper and other nerd stuff as Dipper and Ford have taken over the living room with their game of dungeons dungeons and more dungeons.  This wouldn’t be an issue except the television is in there and you kind of need that if a TV show you want to watch is about to premiere.  Otherwise you have to watch some terrible quality livestream and that just ruins the experience.  Stanley aka Stan makes a move to clear graph paper from the TV however Ford quickly grabs his wrist to stop him in his tracks, “Move that and pay the price.”  Stan smirks, “Oh what,” he twiddles his fingers mockingly, “50 magical dwarf dollars.” Ford gets right up in Stan’s face and yells, “Don’t mock our fantastical monetary system!” Stan angrily gestures towards the TV, “I’ll mock all I want it’s my TV room!” Furiously Ford yells again, “IT’S MY HOUSE YOU-,“ Ford attempts to gain his composure and sighs rubbing his eyes.  “Listen Stanley, did it ever occur to you that if you joined us,” Ford holds up his bag of dice smiling, “you might actually have fun?”  Stan however is Not A Nerd and is offended at the very _implication,_ “What?! Now you listen to me! As long as I live I will never,” Stan grabs Ford’s bag of dice in a rage and Dipper instantly sees where this is going and tries to stop his Grunkle from making a terrible mistake. “Grunkle Stan wait!”  He reaches out but Stan continues, “EVER!” Ford panics, “Stanley!” Stan ignores them and throws the bag of dice onto the floor, “play your smarty pants nerd game!” “No!” Ford is unable to stop him and all the dice go rolling including the infinity sided die which has popped out of its box from the collision with the ground.  When it comes to a stop the symbol facing upward is a familiar triangular symbol with 2 eyes and antennae. 

                A blue electricity like energy erupts from the die and 2 bodies begin to materialize, both short and seemingly fighting one another.

-

“Oh I bet you think you’re very clever _Dib,_ making up some story to tell the class so that’d I’d think you were on to me!” Dib struggles a foot off the ground in some strange alien containment bubble but can’t manage to escape, “I didn’t make up anything what are you talking about?” ZiM marches up to the bubble, “I had the computer run a diagnostic _Dib_ and we weren’t giving off any “blips”, so you made it all up to intimidate me!” Giving a confused look Dib retorts, “Why would I do that?? If I knew you were up to something I’d just come stop you, why would I waste time messing with you and getting myself purposefully singled out by Miss Bitters? That’s stupid.” “YOU’RE LIEING!” ZiM points accusingly at Dib but then in a split second regains his composure and marches towards his new creation.  “Behold _Dib_ your _doom_!” Dib more concerned with the anomalies at the moment thinks about whether ZiM is telling the truth or not, he could easily be lying, or he just wasn’t aware he was giving off an energy signature.  His computer was recieving a stronger signal from the now increasing in frequency blips before he got captured after all.  It had to be ZiM. “This, my greatest creation, will not only destroy the _human worms_ that infest this planet but also bee , hehe, the downfall of the second biggest threat to my total annihilation of all life on earth.” A wall becomes transparent and the room adjacent is Filled With Bees.  “Bees. You’re serious,” Dib, _almost_ speechless stares at ZiM.  “YES, THIS DEVICE,” ZiM gestures to the floating sphere which has now been revealed to be able to control bees, “EMMITS A FREQUENCY THAT WILL GIVE ME FULL CONTROL OVER THE BEES AND NONE SHALL BE ABLE TO STAND AGAINST ZIM!!!!”  ZiM demonstrates the Bee Ball’s full power and commands the bees to move in different directions and they follow his orders to the letter.  However unbeeknownst to ZiM a bee had escaped Its confinement and was currently flying fairly close to Dibs imprisonment bubble.  Dib recognizes a chance to escape and he takes it, “wow ZiM this is lame even for you, anyone could control a bunch of bees if you’re just making them do simple stuff like that.  I bet you can’t even get them to fly in a 90 degree angle to the left and then slightly towards us.”  ZiM scoffs offended, “You underestimate the might of Irken technology _Dib_ I can make them follow directions as specific as that,” he clenches his fist and shakes it in a showy way, “ _and more._ ”  ZiM then follows Dib’s directions to the letter so that the escaped bee gets precariously close to Dib’s bubble however not quite enough for the bees stinger to pop it.  “Uh, maybe a little bit more to the left?” Dib asks nervously.  “Oh! Sure!” ZiM completely oblivious moves the bee close enough to Dib that it would breach Dib’s confinement.  At least that’s what Dib hoped but, this isn’t a normal bubble and why would anyone think it was??? That’s just silly and ridiculous why would ZiM keep him imprisoned somewhere that could be breached that easil- oh wait no it worked there he goes onto the floor.  “DIB HOW DID YO-“ ZiM starts but is soon tackled to the ground by Dib.  They struggle unbeknownst to the increasing frequency of beeps coming from Dib’s computer, which was confiscated from him upon his entrapment.  The struggling continues, punches thrown left and right, as a light begins to radiate from their location and they begin to quickly fade out of this existence until Gir is left alone in a lab with the ridiculous amount of bees only separated from him by a transparent wall.  When and if those 2 get back everything will be fine by the time they get back surely.

**Author's Note:**

> ah bee ball get it, because it's shaped like a basketball. fuck you


End file.
